Life,Liberty,and the Pursuit of Happiness:ON BREAK
by katiekat54
Summary: Quinn,Rachel,and Santana are three girls in New York City. But they all meet troubles and their lives are filled with Drama. Puckleberry for sure, the other two you'll have to read to see ; Romance,some drama, and possibly humor.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh,the plot bunnies are after me!Seriously,I think they're trying to murder me. I might go on break from Facebook Status,but so many people are waiting for it!I feel so bad,like I'm betraying you guys for other stories :( Please forgive me!

On a side note,I downloaded OpenOffice because my previous editor,TextEdit,was the whole reason for the cutting didn't support it as well so no more cutting out!If you see one,please PM me it. If the problem still continues,I'll be forced to use a beta or figure out why this is happening.

This series may also suck because I'm not good at describing other characters unless I make them up. I'll try my best,if it doesn't work out I'll have to cancel it or I'll allow you to use my plot. Anyways,enough with the rambling,enjoy!

…  
>Rachel walked through the cold weather of New York,the harsh wind nipping at her rosy cheeks and nose. She tightened her arms around her and walked faster,determined to make it to her apartment. Earlier it seemed like a good idea to walk when the weather was less harsh. But now she instantly regretted not hailing a taxi.<p>

_Just another block_. She reminded herself. Her scarf and coat were pulled up to her mouth and her knit hat covered her head above her eyes. _I think my hands are numb. _She wiggled her fingers inside her leather gloves to see that they were in fact moveable.

She finally made it and sprinted to the automatic doors,allowing the warm air relieve her. She turned to the right,heading towards the elevator. She walked inside and hit the number 5. She patiently waited as the elevator made a stop at floor 3 and continued going up.

The elevator stopped at her floor and she walked out,mumbling a goodbye before running to Santana's apartment. She knocked frantically,not bothering to retrieve the key that was in her coat pocket. "Come on,Santana!"She said after waiting ten seconds. She heard soft footsteps to reveal Santana in small white shorts and a white tank top.

"It can't be _that_ cold."Santana said,rolling her eyes and allowing Rachel inside. Rachel scoffed,pulling off her gloves by the fingers. "Try walking ten minutes in freezing cold. How can you even wear that?"Rachel then started to peel off her red coat. "Because my fabulous apartment has something called air conditioning." Santana laughed and walked to the kitchen,pulling out two mugs.

"Anything to drink?"Santana called. "Hot chocolate." She replied,unraveling her scarf and hanging it next to her coat on the coat hanger. She toed off her boots and was left in a long sleeved green turtleneck,white tights,and a black skirt that reached just above her knees.

Santana walked into the living room where Rachel was sitting on her white couch,massaging her feet. She placed Rachel's mug on the coffee table. She tucked her right foot under her left knee and watched in amusement as Rachel massaged her sore feet. "Maybe you'd be less cold if you wore jeans instead of your short skirts." Santana said,sipping her drink. Rachel glared at her while Santana shrugged her shoulders in response.

"When is Quinn coming?" Rachel asked,reaching for her mug. She sighed in happiness at the warmness of the mug. "She called a few minutes before you came...she'll be here in ten." Rachel nodded,finishing off her drink. The warm drink slipped easily through her throat,warming her instantly. "Go change,I'm not letting you wear _that_ to the bar."

Rachel raised her eyebrows at her best friend in disbelief. "You expect me to wear a dress in this weather?" "Not a dress,just some jeans and an amazing top. Now go." She nudged Rachel with her foot. Rachel sighed,setting her mug down. "Fine." She stood up and walked to Santana's room. She entered her walk in closet and pulled out some dark blue skinny jeans.

She then grabbed a purple tube top. Rachel took off her layers of clothing and put on Santana's clothes. Santana's jeans were a little long on her so Rachel decided to look for her back-up jeans she kept in Santana's closet for emergencies. She lost count on how many times she looked a mess at her place and needed a change.

Santana kept spares at her place,same with Quinn. They all had each others clothes at their places. Rachel finished changing and went to brush her disheveled hair. She winced lightly as she combed through the tangles. She heard a door open and close,indicating that Quinn was there. She quickly finished and went to the living room and sat besides Quinn. "Better?"She cocked an eyebrow at Santana who nodded in approval.

Quinn was wearing a white dress with black dots and black tights. She wore black heels with a white heel and her brown coat was draped over an arm of an arm chair. "Rachel,it's freezing outside. How can you wear that?" Rachel opened her mouth to say something before Santana interrupted. "Oh,please. We're going to a bar,we need to look sexy. Rachel needs to get laid anyways." Rachel's eyes widened and she looked at Santana.

"Santana!That is highly inappropriate for you to say,I do _not _need to be laid. I don't hook up." She crossed her arms across her chest while Santana merely rolled her eyes. "Q,why aren't you all sexified?I know you're capable of it." Santana winked at Quinn who just rolled her eyes. "For your information,I don't need to get laid. I have a boyfriend." After saying that Quinn smiled,causing Rachel to do the same.

Quinn started dating Sam three months ago and both are very happy,attached at the hip almost. "Whatever." Santana scoffed and placed her mug on the table. "I'm changing and then we're leaving." Santana stood up and walked over to her room. After hearing the door shut Quinn looked excitedly at Rachel. "Congrats on finishing Spring Awakening!"Quinn gave her a brief hug and pulled away.

Rachel giggled. "I never thought I'd actually be on Broadway,now I just have to audition more and I'm destined for a Tony!"Rachel smiled. Quinn laughed. "You never thought that?You always bragged in Lima that you'd be on Broadway with hundreds of Tonys." Rachel shrugged. "I had doubts,first few I thought I'd get them but obviously it didn't work out."

"Well, you'll surely get another role!And now we're celebrating,and hopefully you'll find a guy at the bar and have babies together." Rachel's eyes widened at Quinn. "Quinn!I thought you didn't hook up either!" "I don't,you just really need a relationship. You haven't had one since Finn." Rachel sighed,falling back on the couch. "I'm too busy for a relationship,I need to focus on my career. I'm still young." Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "You _do_ have time for a relationship,you're just scared. And not dating anyone for three years?You can't still be hung up on Finn."

"I'm not."Rachel huffed. "There's just no interesting guys. Everyone from NYU was either taken, gay, or a stuck up douche bag. And why aren't you lecturing Santana?She doesn't have a boyfriend." Quinn rolled her eyes and removed her hand. "It'll take her hundreds of guys to get her settled down. I mean,it's _Santana_. She doesn't do relationships." Rachel pouted,why was she getting the speech and not Santana? She's not a fan of relationships either. They all had drama,someone ended up hurt, it was too much for her. Especially since she's _**so**_ close to getting her dream.

"Well,why not?" "I think you know the answer to that. I think she's too scared. She's not the serious type." Rachel nodded,understanding. She had a difficult on-off relationship with Matt who used to be at McKinley before moving. They met up again in NYU.

"I'm back and I hear you talking about me." Rachel and Quinn whipped their heads around to see Santana. She was wearing a tight pencil skirt that reached her knees and a red ruffled top. She had on ankle boots and pantyhose, clearly not enough to fend off the harsh weather. They looked up at Santana's face. Her hair was pulled to a side ponytail and laid neatly over her right shoulder. She had a small frown on and her eyes seemed upset.

"We're sorry." Rachel whispered. Santana shrugged,the frown gone and the sad look in her eyes were gone too. "It doesn't matter, Matt's a douche and I deserve better. Come on." Santana grabbed her white coat,black scarf,and leather gloves. Rachel put her shoes back on and her coat,gloves,and scarf.

Quinn followed and they went outside. Santana unlocked her Mercedes and they all sat in, Rachel in the front seat. Santana went to Harvard and managed to become a very successful lawyer. It wasn't a shock to Rachel or Quinn. Santana put the car into drive and drove to the bar. "Today will be no regrets or drama,just a celebration for B finally finishing a Broadway show." Santana announced,a smile on her lips. "Agreed." Quinn said from the backseat. Rachel turned on the radio, singing along to the song while Quinn laughed and Santana hummed along. They made it to the bar and they filed out,walking into the busy bar. "Oh my god." Rachel whispered as soon as she looked at the people at the bar.

"What?"Quinn said,confused as she looked at both Santana and Rachel's shocked faces. Santana grabbed her arm and turned her to the bar to see Puck bartending.

…

I know it's short!But hopefully the next is longer :) This will contain Quinn,Santana,AND Rachel's relationships but mostly Rachel's since it is Puckleberry.R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is really easy to write instead of Facebook Status,but I did struggle with this certain chapter. I have problems writing about Puck O.o But don't worry, I will continue FB Status but I might just write it when I have inspiration. I don't have a plot for it,I just write it as I go which I have to change. Anyways, I'm so glad you enjoyed this!Hopefully these will be longer,so enjoy!

Oh,I made an error in the beginning of Chapter One. She wasn't going to her apartment,she was going to Santana's in case you were confused. I guess I got confused too. That chapter sucked because of how late it was,so I'm real sorry. I have to rewrite the summary too But I have no idea since I suck at summaries -.-

I kept rewriting this because I had some problems,but hopefully the next chapter won't be as hard!  
>…<p>

Summary:Quinn,Santana,and Rachel start chatting up their bartender and head home. Afterwards, Rachel gives Santana an alarming decision and at the end of the day Santana receives a surprising text.

-

They all continued to gawk at him as he served drinks expertly. "What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was in Cleveland with Finn." Quinn whispered to them,her eyes still trained on Puck. "That was five years ago, a lot can happen in five years." Rachel answered. She still couldn't believe that he was here, in _New York _of all places.

"Stop watching him like he's a main course and let's just get some drinks." Santana said,pulling Rachel and Quinn by the wrist to the bar. "Puckerman." Santana spoke up when his back was turned to them. He whirled around and faced them with a look of amusement and shock.

He looked even hotter than he used to be if it was possible. His Mohawk was gone,thank God, and he gained more muscle. "I never thought I'd see you in New York of all places." Santana smirked, seeing his reaction. He snapped out of it and chuckled. "Well, I had to get out of Ohio. I moved here two years ago." He replied."Anything to drink?" He raised an eyebrow towards them.

"Champagne." Rachel quickly answered. He nodded and took out three glasses. "What are you doing in New York?" Quinn asked as he poured the drink into their glasses. "Well, I work part time as a song writer. I don't write anything major, so until then I'm bar tending on certain nights." He said.

Rachel beamed at the news. "So Finn's still in Cleveland?" Quinn asked. Puck nodded and then looked at Rachel. "So, what's the occasion?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" "Well, you're drinking champagne." Rachel laughed nervously. "B finished with Spring Awakening." Santana said proudly, pouring herself another glass.

Puck smiled and as cliché as it sounded, Rachel swore she could've melted. Since when was she suddenly attracted to Noah of all people? "Congrats, Berry. I'd knew you'd make it." Rachel blushed. "So, what's going on with you three? How'd you guys meet?"

"Well,B and I were in decided to share an apartment. Around the third or second year I transferred to Harvard so I had to move."Her expression seemed to drop at that. "Quinn transferred to NYU from OSU after a year, so her and Rach caught up. After two years of school I met Quinn and we became friends. So now I'm a lawyer and living in my own apartment." Santana smiled. "

Makes sense." Puck said. "So, what's your life story? Any girls in your life?" Santana smirked watching as he chuckled nervously. Santana and Puck talked easily, while Quinn had no idea what to ask him and Rachel could pretty much blush through the entire conversation.

"I just ended a relationship last week." He replied with ease. Santana cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How long have you been dating?" Puck thought for a moment before answering. "Six months." The girls were slightly shocked that he was capable of a long relationship. But, not everyone was the same from high school. "Wow, you're actually capable of a long relationship." Santana sat back, crossing her arms with a smirk. "I'm impressed." He chuckled. "Well, I'm not exactly the same as I was in high school. 'Sides, she was cheating on me with her married boss." Rachel let out an unladylike like snort. He sure knew how to pick the girls.

Puck looked at Rachel with raised eyebrows. "What about you?" Rachel fidgeted in her seat. "I'm single." "She has been ever since Finnesa broke up with her." Quinn said with a slight laugh. Rachel turned to her left and glared at the blonde who was still drinking her first glass. "You can do better with him, he told me yesterday he's dating some blonde bimbo. Tall,clumsy, not very bright." Puck said with a laugh. Quinn and Rachel laughed too, sounded like a perfect match. They looked to Santana to see she wasn't laughing but fidgeting in her seat.

Rachel pursed her lips, she knew why. It reminded her of Brittany. Rachel drained the last of her champagne and poured another glass. "So, you've only dated one guy for the five years I haven't seen you?" Puck asked. "No! I dated a few other guys.." Rachel replied with a pout. Santana went back to her normal self and let out a loud laugh. "Come on, Jeremy didn't count." Rachel crossed her arms and looked at the Latina. "Of course he did!" "You guys barely touched each other. The most he touched you was when your arms brushed together." Santana laughed, causing Rachel to go red. She huffed and finished her drink.

The rest of the night all four of them talked, catching up on five years. They finished three bottles of champagne at the end of the night, but Puck wasn't around for the last bottle. He was busy serving others, or flirting more like it, and when they were done they all exchanged numbers. The girls put on their outerwear back on and headed out, saying a quick goodbye before piling into Santana's car.

"Well, that was interesting." Quinn said from the front seat. Rachel hummed in agreement. "But it was nice seeing him again." Rachel said as she rubbed her arms. "Are you guys spending the night?" Santana said when they were on the road. "I've got to get back to Sam. I promised I'd talk to him when we get back." Quinn smiled. "You guys are attached to the hip, are you guys even getting action?" Santana asked causing Quinn to blush and hit Santana's shoulder. "Shut up!That's personal!"

Santana laughed. "I'll take that as a no." Quinn huffed and leaned back, crossing her arms. Rachel giggled, combing her fingers through her hair. "I'll spend the night, I don't want to wait and grab a taxi. Who knows how long it'll take for me to get home?" Rachel said. Santana nodded. "Guess we'll have fun without Quinn." Santana stuck her tongue out a Quinn who just scowled. They got to the apartment and Quinn got out first, saying a good bye and got into her own car.

Santana and Rachel walked into the building. Rachel rolled her eyes as Santana winked at someone in the elevator. "Can you not flirt for like, one minute?" Rachel said after the man left. The elevator doors closed and went back up. "I got his number." She waved a piece of paper with his number in front of Rachel's face, ignoring her question. Rachel just rolled her eyes again and stepped out of the elevator. "Come on, B. You're just jealous. You haven't been laid in centuries. Maybe you could hook up with Puckerman, I know he'd be more than willing to do so." Santana winked at her best friend while unlocking her door.

Rachel blushed and hit her arm. "Shut up! And why are you so positive he'd be wiling?" She asked curiously, all traces of her being playfully mad were gone. "Oh please, I see how he looked at you at the bar. He kept staring at you and I'm pretty sure if you actually _weren't _red the whole time,"She turned to Rachel who blushed more. "You'd both participate in eye fucking." Rachel's eyes widened to saucers and she started to beat her with her purse. "Sheesh! Is today beat Santana day?" Santana said, flopping on to her couch.

"If you weren't so crude all of the time we'd actually stop." Santana shrugged off her coat and went to hang it. "If you won't take Puckerman, I'll take him." Rachel looked at her in confusion. "Like, date him?" Santana let out a scoff and removed her shoes. "No, just relive our junior years together. In bed."

She finished, sending a wink to Rachel who was lounging on an armchair. "Disgusting, some news I don't need to know." "You asked for it." "Did not!" "You asked the dumbest question, why the hell would I date Puckerman? It was a fling, the only attraction we had to each other was sexual."

Rachel bit on her bottom lip and analyzed Santana's face. "You're lying, aren't you? You don't want anything to do with him, much less make a ruckus in bed with him." Santana laughed at her wording. She could never say fuck. "Maybe you're right, but I will do it once." Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. She got up from the chair and took her coat off.

"I'm changing, pop in a movie or something." Santana nodded and went to her DVD collection.

Rachel changed to pink sweatpants and an NYU shirt. She tied her messy hair into a messy bun at the top of her head. She left her clothes in a neat pile in the corner and went to the bathroom to wash off her make-up. As soon as Rachel left Santana went in.

"We're watching Mean Girls." She replied and shut the door afterwards. Rachel nodded and went to the kitchen, pulling out glasses and pouring hot chocolate in them. Hot chocolate was their drug in the winter. She leaned her back against the island and thought.

Why was she so suddenly interested in Noah? Was it because of how much he changed? His looks were a definite bonus, and him being capable of a long relationship was,too. He did change, he was nicer and more mature. But he still fooled around with girls which was a downer. She frowned. Was he really into her? She sighed, deciding to call him in a few days and ask him out. If she could muster up the courage.

Santana soon came out in identical clothes she wore earlier,blue tank top and blue shorts. She sat down Indian style on the couch and pressed play. Rachel walked over and handed her the mug and sat Indian Style. Halfway through the movie she looked at Santana.

"Should I ask him out?" Santana tore her eyes away from the screen and looked at her. She shrugged. "If you want too, truth be told I was rooting for Puckleberry the whole senior year. Finchel sucked ass." Rachel giggled at her couple names.

"Well, if you want to fool around with Noah I'll let you before I ask him.." Rachel said nervously, sipping at her drink. They went through five cups of it since the movie started. "Are you serious?" Santana cocked an eyebrow at her in disbelief. Rachel meekly nodded. "I'd rather you do it now when I have no major feelings for him. Besides, nothing will happen if we do go out,right?" Santana nodded, still digesting what she told her.

Her best friend gave her permission to have sex with someone she's going to ask out? As much as she kind of wanted to, she didn't want to do that to her. "B, you're kidding right? You giving me permission to have sex with your future boyfriend?" Rachel bit on her bottom lip. "Well, we might not even date. And it'll only be once.."

Santana sighed, pausing the movie and laying her mug down on the table. Rachel looked at her as she did so and laid her mug in her lap. The warmness of the drink soothing her legs. "That's fucked up, Berry." Berry looked at her with eyes wide as saucers.

"I mean, think about it. Your best friend having sex with your boyfriend. Isn't that strange?" Rachel sighed. "He's not my boyfriend." "Well he will be soon." "Santana, I'm not even sure if I'll ask him out. And if you do have sex with him, I'd be totally fine with it. I don't have feelings for him. It's a yes or no question, which one will it be?" She raised her eyebrows at her.

Santana fiddled with her fingers. It'll be nothing, right? No feelings, it'll be just once. She never had attraction to him anyways, they only had a few common interests. Sex and relationships. They both enjoyed sex but failed at relationships. Santana shocked Rachel and even herself when she replied. "I'll call him tomorrow." She said quietly. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

Rachel didn't know why she was shocked but it was soon gone. She had no trace of jealousy in her. She put on a small smile and nodded. "Okay." She looked up at the TV screen and back at Santana who looked worried and scared. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired." Santana nodded and picked up both mugs. She walked to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. When she turned around Rachel was already in her guest room. She sighed, she already felt bad. But she gave her her blessing right? She's not even sure if she'll call him.

…  
>The next morning Santana woke up to the smell of breakfast. She grinned, B always cooked when she stayed. She got out of bed and brushed her teeth. The ponytail she slept in was loose and her hair was a mess. She quickly brushed it before going into the kitchen to see Rachel setting food on plates. Rachel looked up when she heard her footsteps. She smiled at her and set down a mug of coffee.<p>

"I was thinking you,me,and Quinn could so some shopping today." She set,sipping her coffee. Santana sat on one of the high stools and began to eat. She nodded and drank her coffee. After finishing her eggs she looked up at Rachel who finished her plate. "I won't call Puck." Rachel looked up at her in disbelief. "Are you sure?" Santana nodded. "100%." Rachel smiled at her.

"Well, I'll leave you to finish and I'll go change." Santana nodded and finished her food. She set it in the sink and washed the dishes. She toweled her hands dry and walked to her room to find Rachel coming out of the shower. "You shower fast." Rachel laughed and dried her hair with the towel. "There's towels in there for you." Rachel said, walking into her closet. She nodded and shut the door. She got out of her clothing and let the warm water relieve her.

…  
>Rachel finished drying her hair and admired herself in Santana's full length mirror. She wore a blue dress with white polka dots and white tights. She wore black pumps and had her hair straight. Santana then came out, steam from the shower trailing behind her.<p>

Santana took one look at Rachel and raised and eyebrow. "Dress?" Rachel nodded. Santana sighed and walked into her closet. "You need to learn how to wear jeans." She heard Santana say. "You've been criticizing my fashion sense since you met me. My fashion isn't that bad." Rachel pouted into the mirror.

"I'm not saying it's terrible, but it has improved." Santana called out. Rachel couldn't help but agree. She no longer wore animal sweaters,and her skirts were longer and more mature. Rachel sat down on a chair in front of Santana's make-up table and started to apply light pink lipstick.

Santana came out in dark blue skinny jeans and a black and white striped shirt. Her hair was dry and in another side ponytail. She walked over to the side of her table and applied blush. "Call Quinn, who knows how long it takes for her to get her ass ready." Santana rolled her eyes and handed Rachel her Blackberry.

She dialed her number and put it on speaker. After the third ring it was answered by a male voice. "Hello?" "Hello Sam." Rachel smiled. "May I speak to Quinn?" "She's taking a shower. Want me to tell her anything?" Santana snatched the phone from Rachel who frowned in response. "Tell her to get her ass ready 'cause B and I are heading to the mall." And with that she hung up. She put the phone down and continued with her make-up like nothing happened.

…  
>Santana and Rachel appeared at Quinn's half an hour later. Santana called Quinn and came down quickly, running towards the car with her scarf flying behind her. She slid into the backseat and shivered. "I swear, this weather keeps getting harsher." Quinn muttered. Rachel chuckled. Santana pulled out of the driveway and drove to the mall.<p>

…  
>"I agree with Santana, ask him out." Quinn said as she looked through the racks of clothing. Rachel sighed,running her fingers through her hair. "It's been a while, what if he says no?" Santana laughed. "There's a slim chance he'll say no unless he found a new bimbo to exchange DNA with." "Santana!" Quinn scolded.<p>

Santana smirked and went into a dressing room. Quinn turned to Rachel. "I'm sure he'll say yes, he seemed interested in you last night." She winked and pulled out a dress. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why do you guys keep saying that?" "I dunno, because he _did_?"Santana said from the dressing room.

They heard a faint thud and whipped their heads to the room. "You alright,San?" Rachel called out, trying to peer into the small room. "I'm fine, damn phone scared me." She replied. Rachel nodded and moved to a different rack. "Besides," Quinn started, "it's been a while since you've had a decent boyfriend," Rachel glared at the blonde who let it go unnoticed. "and Puck definitely changed."

Rachel bit on her bottom lip as she examined the black dress. "Maybe." Santana emerged from the dressing room in a red dress and modeled in front of a full length mirror. "Maybe what?" Santana asked, not hearing anything after the thud. Rachel looked at Santana. "Have you not listened to us?" Santana turned away from the mirror and looked at Rachel with her hands on her hips. "I stopped when my phone rang." She strutted back to the dressing room to try something else on.

"What was so interesting on your phone?" Quinn wondered with a raised eyebrow.

Santana freezed inside her dressing room, panicking. Luckily they couldn't see her. "Nothing, just a new case.." Santana lied. She was still a decent liar as long as they didn't see her. Santana always shifts on a different leg when she lied, something Quinn pointed out when she asked if she had sex in her guest room on New Years.

"Oh really?" Quinn replied. She walked over to stand beside her dressing room to see if she shifts. "What's it about?" "Lawsuit." She replied quickly, a tad _**too **_quickly for Quinn's taste. She smirked when she saw Santana shift. "You're lying!" Santana's eyes widened and she quickly went to the floor on all fours, looking for Quinn through the small gap under the door. Quinn followed and soon both were on the floor while Rachel looked freaked out.

"What does it matter to you?" She spat. Santana didn't seemed fazed that she was in bra and underwear. Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "How about that I'm your best friend? What was on your phone?" Santana narrowed her eyes at the pretty blonde.

"It's none of your business." She replied. "Don't make me come in there." She warned. Santana quickly stood up and quickly grabbed her phone when Quinn came in. Santana didn't lock the door, something she didn't bother to do. She mentally cursed herself as Quinn grabbed the phone. Santana knew she couldn't do anything and sat on the ottoman with a sad frown.

Quinn's eyes widened as she read the text and looked at the girl in front of her with sincerity. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Rachel noticed quietness and quickly ran to the dressing room. "What's wrong?" She looked back and forth between the two girls with a slight frown.

Quinn looked at Santana for approval who just slowly nodded. She handed Rachel the Blackberry as Rachel read the text. Her eyes widened. "Santana.." She trailed looking at her. Santana's eyes felt glassy and she quickly stood up, startling the two girls. She quickly put her clothes on,grabbed her purse and quickly walked out as tears ran down her cheeks.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other with a frown.

To:Santana

From:Brittany

Hey Santana, It's me Brit Brit. I don't know if you remember me but I was hoping we could talk and sort some things out over coffee... I flew over from Ohio to come see you. Meet you at our coffee place in an hr?

Much love,xoxo

…  
>Enjoy? I will explain what will happen with Brittany in the next chapter, I already know what I'm going to plan out with Santana :) The next chapter is mainly Santana and Brittany, no Puckleberry yet. I want this chapter to revolve on all three girls, kind of like a reality show you know? R&amp;R, much love :)<p>

PS I already wrote the next chapter I just have to reread it and proofread so it'll be out in maybe two hours? xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so I'm back! I wrote the last half of the last chapter right before this and was too excited to write this! This one is going to center around Santana but the second chapter will center around Quinn(the next chapter is the second part to this) After that, Rachel, or that's what I hope. I know,this is Puckleberry but I would put Rachel for next chapter. I just feel like I hadn't added Quinn... But I will make it up!Anyways, enjoy!R&R, see you at the end!xxx

Oh and this is a Brittana chapter, so if you don't like it don't hate me for it.

…  
>Santana sat on the green bench in front of the boutique with fresh and dry tears on her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away. The weather was harsh and biting, but it didn't faze with her. How could Brittany, after nearly threetwo years, have the balls to text her and 'sort things out'? They already sorted things out last time they met when Santana yelled at her not to speak to her again.

She's surprised that Brittany kept her number. Surprised that she flew all the way from Ohio _just_ to see her. If she wasn't so mad, she'd be smiling like a maniac with her body overflowing with warmth.(She didn't even know why in hell she'll be in Ohio but maybe she'll tell her) She already had a small smile hearing that and then quickly frowned.

She had a _boyfriend _for Christ's sakes. Someone that she choose over her, someone she met at college and clicked instantly. She told her that they bonded right away and pleaded for her to listen before Santana shut the door and started bawling.

…  
><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Santana was sitting on her couch, indulging herself with Chocolate Fudge Ice cream and watching the cheesiest movie she could think of. Her legs were tucked under each other, a box of Kleenex to her left and a remote with an empty carton of ice cream with a a spoon sticking out of it on her right.

Matt ended things with her, for good. This was the first serious relationship Santana's _ever_ had and she wholeheartedly agreed to make it work. She was sitting in her apartment that she lived in with Rachel, who was currently out with some guy who she didn't bother to memorize his name. Santana started to stab her ice cream for no reason while her tears slowly slid down her cheek.

She didn't know why he wanted to end things. He just called her up to meet her in a coffee shop and broke the news over coffee. Santana was busy stuffing her mouth with a scone when he said those five words:"I want to break up". The scone in her mouth dropped to the table. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and her face was frozen in shock.

She felt an overwhelming amount of emotions that day: Shock, hurt, confused. Hell, she would even go on her knees and beg the damn guy to take her back, give her a second chance. Her eyes welled up with the liquid she hated the most and her voice cracked when she replied. "What?"

Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I-I've been kinda seeing another girl," He started, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Santana's eyes widened more."And-" He didn't get to finish when she interrupted. "WHAT?" She screeched. Everyone looked over to them, their chairs shifting to see. An eerie silence enveloped the small calm coffee shop.

Matt nervously licked his lips and leaned in close to her. "Let's talk about this somewhere else." He said, his voice dropping volume quickly. Santana scoffed and leaned back. "No." She spat. "I want you to explain to me right here, right now. How long?" Matt nervously looked around the room. "Santana, let's talk somewhere else. _**Now.**_" "Why should I? We're not together anymore. You don't own me, you can't tell me what to do."

Matt sighed and leaned back. "Fine. Three weeks." Santana's expression softened. He lied to her, he always said to raincheck on dates, that he had to stay late because of some group project, work. He lied to her all those times to shove his tongue down someone else's throat. "What?" She said, her voice barely a whisper.

She felt vulnerable, something she never felt before except once. Once when she told Brittany she loved her in high school and when she rejected her. She shook the thought off because she was with Matt, the one she loved so much and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The one who _didn't_ want to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I'm sorry." He said. His expression softened, but no trace of pity was in his eyes or face. "No you're not." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Everyone looked on with pity for her and decided to go back to where they were. "Why?We were happy together, I never pushed you to anything. Matt, you fucking said you _loved _me. What the fuck happened?"

"I-I don't know." He stammered. "I just felt that we lost our spark, that we were going through the same routine over and over again. Then I met her in class and she asked me to go to a group thing with her and I felt something." He looked down at his hands and examined his hands. "Something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt.. complete with her. And she tried to kiss me but I pushed her away. I couldn't cheat on you, I still loved you and I couldn't hurt you like that."

He looked up, scared to see her reaction. His heart ached. He never meant to hurt her like this.

Santana bit her lip to stop the sentence _"Too late"_ to roll off her tongue.

By now she was full on crying. "H-how long?How long was that when she asked you?" He licked his lips. "Two months. But I never did anything with her until these last three weeks. I started to fall for her and I couldn't help it." Santana rolled her eyes. "So she was fine ruining someone's relationship?" She spat venomously. "And you- you of all people." Her voice got softer. "I thought I could trust you. You were the only guy I've ever been serious with and that's coming for someone who whored around in high school.

I thought that we would spend the rest of our lives together, be happy. I actually felt loved, I felt like those girls in those cheesy movies. Those girls who always dance in happiness when the guy she loved kissed her, or those girls who were so ridiculously in love with the guy. I felt like that and you go and cheat on me."

Matt eyes softened even more, pity taking over his expression. "Santana, I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry." "Bullshit." She said. "You are full of bullshit. You think you can toy with me like that? String me around like a puppet?Sure, we've been on and off this whole time. But we always got back together with 'I love you's and were happy then. Well I got news for you, you can go and fuck your little slut. Because I'm not one and I deserve better." She stood up and slapped him across the face.

She still had a few tears, she was hurt. But most of all she was mad, she couldn't help the rage inside of her and slapped him as hard as she could. She was satisfied with the bright red mark on his face that would sting like hell. She didn't show it though, her face was still filled with rage and hurt. She started to walk out until she she was a few feet behind him. "Oh, one more thing. Go to hell." And with that she walked out. She felt relieved, like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders.

But she then felt the wetness that was on her cheeks and how bad her heart ached. She ran home, not bothering to hail a damn taxi.

She got to her apartment and slammed the door, slowly sliding down and bawling her eyes out on the floor. Her knees where pulled up to her chest and she was crying into her knees. After for maybe an hour of crying, she hauled herself up and lifelessly went to change.

And here she was. Watching some stupid movie while eating a pint of ice cream. She suddenly heard a soft knock on her door. "Who is it?" She croaked. Her throat still hurt from crying for two hours. Suddenly a blonde emerged, the blonde that she's been with since high school. The one she could always trust.

She forgave her when she starting dating Matt in the beginning of college. She said countless I'm Sorrys and became best friends again. She was still close with Rachel, hell she even felt closer with her. But there was somewhere in her heart that her favorite tall blonde managed to worm her way through and settle there.

"Hi." Brittany said with a faint smile. She lifted up a plastic bag. "I brought movies and some more ice cream. I snuck in a few candy bars too." Santana lightly smiled and patted a seat besides her. She moved her ice cream onto the floor and Brittany sat down. They sat there silently for a few moments. "How'd you find out?" She whispered. She was staring at the floor. She didn't want anyone's pity.

"Well.. I came back from the library from studying and saw you running towards here,crying. I called Matt and asked what happened." Santana cringed at his name. Brittany continued, not noticing her cringe. "He said he broke things off. I asked why and he replayed everything that happened there. I yelled at him and hung up. I went over to the drugstore and bought these."She lifted up the bag.

"Rite Aid has ice cream?" Santana blurted out. Brittany lightly laughed and nodded.

"Thanks, Brit." Santana smiled softly at her. She nodded and pulled out a tub. She took the spoon from the old tub and opened hers. She dug into the strawberry and ate it. Santana let out a sigh. "He doesn't deserve you,Santana. You deserve so much better. You deserve a prince." Brittany said. Santana laughed, the first once since the incident. She chuckled and wiped her nose with a blue tissue. Yeah,she kept blue tissues for whenever she cried.

It lightens up her mood 0.01%

Brittany lighted up at this and smiled. Santana looked like a mess, she couldn't believe this beautiful girl looked so perfect and smiled at her while she looked like shit. Her hair was messed up, her eyes red and puffy. Her nose was red and dry tear stains were on her cheeks. Her tank top and shorts she were were lightly stained with water. They were also stained with ice cream and so were her arms.

Brittany noticed Santana looking at herself and frowning. Brittany frowned and took out a brush from her bag. She started to brush her hair while Santana looked at her with wide eyes. Brittany softly smiled at her and continued to brush until it was 'pretty like a princess'. (Santana laughed at that).

She then hurried to her room and came out with a folded top and shorts. Santana smiled thankfully and changed. "I could put concealer on your red spots if you want." She suggested.

Santana shook her head with a smile. "I'm fine, thank you though." Brittany nodded and continued to eat. Santana watched her. She remembered why she loved her so much. She freaked out at this, but somehow her mind was messed up and her body had a mind of her own. Before she knew it she spoke.

"Britt?" She said softly. "Hmm?" Brittany looked up. Santana leaned in and pressed her lips to hers. She tasted like strawberry from the ice cream, sweet strawberries. Brittany leaned in closer and kissed back. It was soft and chaste. They pulled away after a few seconds and stared at each other.

Then Santana's mind went normal and so was her body. She widened her eyes. "Oh my god, Brittany. I'm so sorry." Brittany had a boyfriend. Santana even approved of him, he treated her like she should be treated. A princess. He never called her stupid and went along with her whenever she was ditzy. They loved each other and now Santana felt jealous of that.

"It's fine,San." She said back. Before she knew it they leaned in again and started to kiss. Brittany lightly pushed her backwards until Santana's back hit the couch. Santana cupped the side of her face with her left hand and her right hand was on the back of her neck. Pulling her in closer, not wanting to break their bond. Brittany's hands were tangled into her silky hair, enjoying the feel of it on her finger tips.

She missed that feeling so much.

Santana licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Brittany obliged and she slipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth. She tasted so sweet, it matched Brittany perfectly. Her fruity lipgloss,her strawberry taste.

Brittany hummed in enjoyment as she tasted Santana. She tasted..exotic. Her lips tasted like her coconut lip balm and her mouth was minty,vanilla,and chocolate. It was unique and Brittany loved it. They continued until Santana started to slide Brittany's coat off her shoulders. She pulled back, staring into her eyes. Brittany nodded once and soon their clothes were on the floor and the rest was a blur.

She woke up the next morning in bed. Brittany's arm was carelessly flung across her waist like it belonged there. Her arm was underneath Brittany's neck and her arm was around her waist,too. She heard a door and groaned, burying her nose into Brittany's hair and smelling her sweet shampoo. She might develop a fetish for sweet smelling people because of her.

Brittany reacted and buried her head further into the crook of her neck. She heard someone call her name and ignored it. The voice came closer and she recognized it as female. She heard her name again and the door opened, revealing Rachel. Her eyes widened and flushed at the scene. The bright lights were on in the living room and her room was dark. When she opened the door, the light filtered in brightly like someone opened her shades on a bright day. Brittany groaned, removing her arm from her waist and covered her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Rachel stammered before quickly getting out. Santana sighed and so did Brittany. They snuggled closer. "I should get going, Chris would start to worry.." Brittany said softly. Santana nodded in understanding. She felt a small twinge of jealousy at this but ignored it. Brittany pecked her on the lips before getting out. She walked out. Naked.

Santana laughed when Rachel said "Brittany!" in shock. She could imagine both of them flushed. "Sorry Rach.." She heard her say quickly. She heard footsteps to reveal Brittany changing into her clothes from last night. Santana smiled. "Bye Brit." She said before she left. Brittany turned and smiled brightly. "Bye." She said and turned, leaving her room and her apartment.

…  
>She told Rachel everything that happened. Between Matt and her intimate moment with Brittany. "But..Chris..." Santana sighed. "I know." But she didn't feel guilty. Not one bit.<p>

…  
>A few months later<p>

Santana and Brittany never repeated what happened that night. Brittany and Chris grew even closer together. Sometimes they would peck each other on the lips but never considered it cheating. Only once did they have a heated make out session in her kitchen before Brittany pulled away.

Santana started to question her feelings for her again. She felt her heart ache again when she saw Chris and Brittany together. She smiled sadly every time she saw them holding hands or kissing. She quickly told Rachel and Quinn about this at the bar, but she didn't say Brittany. She made up another guy. She didn't want them to know about them.

She simply told him she loved him ever since the start of college. She told them that he was in a happy relationship with someone else and how her heart ached whenever she saw them together. The most they knew was that Rachel knew they had sex.

She didn't know she loved her because maybe she's that blind.(Or maybe because Santana tends to hook up most of the time but Rachel should know better than that.)

She was so confused, she couldn't be in love with her when she was clearly taken and clearly in love. "Santana, just.. Just let him be happy for now. If the feelings grow, than confront him about it." Rachel said. Santana sighed, staring at her beer. "But what if I do love him?I can't do that."

"You can't control who you love." Quinn replied.

She knew she was right.

…  
>Three more months pass. She was positive that she did in fact love the bubbly blonde. It came to her when they were having a long conversation. Santana just blurted it out when she was talking about her and Chris. "Why can't I have you?" She said softly but loud enough for her to hear. She immediately stopped talking and widened her eyes. Fear, maybe.<p>

"What?" Santana sighed. She wasn't going to stammer or deny it. She looked up at her. She was shocked and scared. It was high school all over again with Artie. "Why can't I be like Chris? Is there something about him that makes you love him more than me?" "Santana,I love him." She said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

It was, and it hit her in the gut. It hurt more than anything.

Santana's jaw tensed as she repeatedly told herself not to cry.

"I know."

"Then why ask me that?"

"I don't know. Just,forget about it okay?I should get home." She quickly grabbed her purse and practically ran.

She cried that night.

…  
>It was another six months. More than a year from that incident. They ignored it, and for a few weeks she dated some guy from her group. They broke it off when all they did was have sex with each other. It took her mind off of Brittany and when they split her mind was on her again.<p>

She didn't show it towards her or even talked to her about it. In fact, they never talked about what she said six months ago. Like what she said never mattered.

But it did. It was hurting Brittany inside. She loved Chris more than anything, and sometimes she doubted that. She never told him about the sex they had the night Matt and her called it quits. She just continued her life with him, happy than ever. But one night she heard a knock on her door. Chris was in Miami with his parents for two weeks.

She walked to her door and opened it to reveal a somber Santana."What's wrong Santana?" She looked up and Brittany ignored how her heart fluttered at the beautiful woman in front of her. "Brittany, I love you." Those words hit her like a ton of bricks. She grabbed her door handle tightly, not wanting to let go. She thinks if she did she'll fall.

She just stood there and stared. "Britt, please say something." She pleaded. "What do you want me to say?" Santana's expression looked hurt. She didn't know that Santana's heart broke at her words. "Say it back, say that you love me. Say that you want to be with me and we'll be happy together. I just want you, and I don't want Chris to be in your life." She said. She was on the verge of tears. High school was the word that popped up in Brittany's mind.

How she expressed her love to her when she was with Artie. How she said she'll be with her if she ever dumps Artie. She wanted to say the same thing to her but didn't want to hurt her. What slipped out of her mouth hurt Santana much more.

"I can't."

Santana's eyes widened as she started to cry. "W-What?" "I can't Santana,I'm so sorry." She tried to be strong and hold back tears. She thought she looked so weak while Santana wondered how she looked so calm and strong. "I know you love me,Brittany!I know how passionate you were a year ago on that night. You're just too afraid to admit it, aren't you?"

The strong girl Brittany used to know looked so weak. So vulnerable. So...broken. She wanted to nod her head and say yes, she did love her more than Chris. But she didn't want to say so, she didn't even know why.

"I love Chris. If we ever split than I'll come to you." Santana felt like she just ripped out her heart, she was saying the same thing she said in high school. "You know what?You're scared. And your goal is to hurt me and you did just that." She said and stormed away, crying so hard that her throat constricted.

As soon as she was out of view Brittany shut the door and bawled.

…  
>The next week Santana was in a state of misery. Quinn and Rachel tried to cheer her up with no success. They thought it was the mystery man and left her alone when they tried to coax her with no success.<p>

She was watching the TV with a blank expression while eating cookies. Rachel and Quinn went to study and decided that Santana needed some alone time. She heard a door knock. "Who is it?" "Please talk to me." She heard a soft voice. She knew who it was. She sat there, thinking. Should she and let her break her heart again?No, she can't endure that. But shouldn't she explain herself?No, she shouldn't. She shouldn't be afraid of what to tell her.

But the pulling feeling at her heart told her to before it was too late. She did love Brittany, but now she was heartbroken and didn't even want to see her again. Her name or her face made her cry. When Brittany Spears came on the radio she cried for an hour.

In fact, she cried everyday.

She sighs and lugs her body to the door to see Brittany with a sad look. Her happiness was gone.

"I love you, too." She said as soon as she saw her.

Santana would've smiled, but she's been through too much heartbreak. She didn't want her anymore if she'd cause so much pain.

"It's too late." Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I moved on." She shifted on her leg. She has, but it wasn't necessarily true. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling like she was naked in front of her. Not that she'd mind, but she felt so..vulnerable. Something she hated to feel.

Brittany felt her heart shatter. She thought about this night and day. She decided she did love her and would break up with Chris as soon as he came back. "No, you didn't. Your lying."She pointed out. "You're right. You broke my heart last week and the months before that. I've endured too much pain already, I don't need it anymore."

Now it was Brittany's turn to feel broken. She couldn't even respond, just looked at her with glassy eyes. "Now you know how I feel." Santana said, her voice cracking. "Santana.." "I'm going to Harvard. I'm transferring in a few weeks so you won't even bother to see me again. Ever again." And then she shut the door in her face.

…  
><strong>Present Time.<strong>

Now she was sitting in the coffee shop. Both of them staring intently at each other. Brittany was the first to speak.

"I miss you."

…  
>Cliffy!The next chapter will be the second part, I never knew how long this would be!Sheesh! Sorry if it's too long, I spent around two hours writing this. Wow!<p>

-Rambling-

I think this chapter was okay, I do ship Brittana but I don't read Brittana. I only read Puckleberry and the occasional Pezberry friendship xD I really hate my writing so far because I haven't written in a year so I keep reusing words -.- *sighs * I hope it improves but anywaayyyyyy

-End Rambling-

R&R, Much love!xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey!Sorry I haven't been on, School isn't fun right now! I felt like ¼ of the people who just leave their story for a couple months and felt like it'll happen to me. Anyway,Enjoy,much love xxx

…  
>Santana licked her dry lips from force of habit. She stared at the blonde before her. She wasn't much of a person to get terrified easily, but she felt like one word that'll slip out will cause some argument. So she remained silent.<p>

"Santana, please talk to me." Brittany pleaded.

Santana's heart clenched hearing her beg. She had a soft spot for Brittany, even if she won't admit it. Brittany had a sad expression on her face, feeling like she failed on attempting to get Santana to speak to her.

She guessed she still held grudges on some people.

"Listen,Santana, I know you may still hate me, but I want to talk. I want to forget about the past and the hurt and start new. Fresh, even. I want us to be friends again, and even date if we get that far."

Santana felt her heart warm because Brittany was willing to consider dating her. But she still remained quiet and her face expressionless. Brittany continues to speak.

"Even if you hate me, I don't. Not anymore, anyways. I hated you for the first couple of months after you left, but it dawned on me that it was my fault. I hurt you numerous times. I never thought that you'd hurt that bad. But after you left me I felt so much.._heartbreak_. And that was probably the first time you broke my heart. I don't even remember, it was so long ago. I realized that you had that times ten, and I understand why you left." Brittany looked down at her cup and fiddled with the top of the Styrofoam cup.

"Hell, I'd probably leave after the third time. I'm not strong like you,Santana, and I admire you for that. I should be crying right now, but I can't. I'm a stronger person now, and you should be crying more than I should. So.. long story short is, I want us to start over. Forget about what happened two years ago and have a fresh slate.

Be friends again, and possibly even you know... engage in a relationship together." Brittany finished and looked up to see Santana's expression.

It was mixed. She was baffled, shocked, and maybe even happy. She couldn't even figure out what it was. Santana's face relaxed and Brittany thought she looked... relieved. Santana cleared her throat and finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"I...forgive you. I know that I may be stronger on the outside but I could be as delicate as glass on the inside, but I'll never admit that. So every time you hurt me, I felt more vulnerable. I didn't feel strong anymore, or confident or hard headed. I always felt like I had to look around to see if someone will finally come to their senses and call me a bitch because that's how vulnerable I felt.

I never cared if someone called me that, but because of you I felt like I had to keep a guard up. And my guard kept coming down then right back up. In order for us to.. 'start over', you have to _promise _ me, never to do that again. Because I _hate_ that feeling more than anything in the world."

Brittany looked at Santana whose eyes were glassy. Brittany felt a single tear drop and quickly wiped it away. So she really did hurt her more than she thought. And she felt terrible about it.

"I promise." She softly whispered. Santana let a ghost of a smile appear and for once, Santana felt happy.

…

Quinn sighed as she waited outside the boutique. Rachel was pacing back and forth in front of her like a mad man. She didn't look like she was cold, but maybe it was because of her constant moving. "Rachel, calm down. I'm sure she's safe." Quinn reassured.

"She just left!She didn't bother to run back in and tell us she was leaving or shoot us a text!" (Quinn tried to stifle a giggle at Rachel. _Shoot a text_) "I mean, what if she went somewhere and then got abducted by someone? We wouldn't know where to look! She's probably getting raped now as we speak-"

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, interrupting Rachel. She sighed annoyed at her exaggeration. "Look, Santana's a mature woman and can take care of herself. She knows several ways of self defense and probably know how to castrate a man with a fork. Just text her one more time, I'll call her, and we'll head home. Ok?"

Rachel looked at Quinn in surprise. She really thought that they can just leave and expect Santana to come back? "No,Quinn, I refuse to leave!" "Rachel, you are so stubborn! Look, I'll call her and we'll go,okay?" Rachel sighed and nodded.

Quinn called her and it went straight to voicemail. She knew she was with Brittany at the coffee shop because she sent her a text after she left and to specifically not to tell Rachel because she knew she'd freak out. Quinn thought it was just a get together, since she didn't know about the history about those two, and decided not to tell Rachel.

Quinn pretended like she was talking to Santana on her voicemail and hung up. She looked at Rachel who had a relieved expression on her face. "See? She's safe. Let's just go home and meet up for brunch tomorrow." Quinn said, sliding her phone into her coat pocket.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Okay, sounds good." The two friends hugged each other and gave each other a peck on the cheek before hailing a taxi.

…

Rachel sat on her couch with her legs under her, nervously biting on her nails, a habit she tends to do when she's nervous or awaiting news. She reluctantly agreed that Santana was okay, but there was something about the news that Rachel wasn't so sure anymore.

She picked up her phone, which was laying innocently on the coffee table, and checked her phone again. Santana hasn't returned her calls yet or answered her texts. It's been an hour and she's heard no word from her.

She sighed and lightly tossed her phone onto the table, resulting in a light cluttering sound. She resulted into watching T.V. And took out her remote, flickering through the channels quickly. She heard her ringtone and lunged for her phone and answered, not bothering to check the I.D.

"Santana?" "Even better." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Hello, Mike."

Rachel and Mike met again in NYU and decided to become friends since Mike hasn't encountered many from WMHS yet. Mike was a choreographer, something Rachel strongly supported for him, and owned his own dance studio.

He was successful and still dating Tina. Tina was currently away in Ohio to visit her parents while Mike was alone at his apartment he shared with Tina. He still hasn't gained the confidence to propose, even though Rachel constantly bugged him about it, but made the excuse of saving up money for the best ring he could spot.

Rachel stopped bugging him after that.

"What are you calling for, Mike?" "I heard from a certain birdy that you saw Puck at the bar." Rachel sighed deeply, muting the drama show she was currently 'watching'. (She didn't actually watch it, she just insulted every idiotic thing that happened).

"What about it?" "Maybe we could all catch up, you know all get dinner at something. I heard a new-" "No, Mike. I am not rekindling my 'friendship' with Noah." She added an extra emphasis on friendship to indicate that she was sarcastic. "Too scared to see your future boyfriend?" He teased. Rachel resisted the urge to blush but still rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Mike!" "It's true, huh?" He teased even more. "God damn it Mike, who told you?" "Well, first you admitted it. Second, Santana told me." _I knew I shouldn't have let them be friends. They're probably plotting something evil against me_.

"Ok, and Sam saw him at the bar too. He's up to the idea of the triple date." "Wait, what triple date?" "You Puck, me and Tina, and Sam and Quinn." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I thought she was in Ohio." "She's coming back this weekend and perhaps I could get some extra bucks for some fancy wine or something." He added the wine part boredly, how much he despised wine.

"Uhm, no. Again." "C'mon, Rachel!" He whined. "Why the no? Wouldn't you be happy about this and jumping up and down like you would in high school?"

Rachel tried not to blush again, but failed. "I was _not_ infatuated with him in high school!" She exclaimed. She heard a snort from Mike's end. "Yeah, sure. Just call me whenever you agree, I got dinner to cook. Night, Rach." And then he hung up.

Rachel sighed and tossed the phone next to her on the couch before dozing off shortly after.

…

**Next Morning; Santana**

Santana groaned as her eyes fluttered open, her eyes adjusting to the bright rays of sunshine streaming through her window. The shades barely covered the lights, seeing as they were somehow pulled back.

Santana let out a obnoxious yawn and stretched. She was in a haze, she didn't remember anything that happened yesterday.

She remembered grabbing coffee with Brittany, and pushing all the grudges aside and had a rather decent conversation. It started off awkward, but they warmed up to each other again and laughed and shared stories.

She remembered how cold her coffee had become and said something about keeping it. She frowned, clearly not remembering where she put it. Whatever, she though Coffee is definitely not important right now.

She remembered hailing a cab, or did she drive home? Why the sudden loss of memory? She shook her head and went to get ready. She dressed in sweats and a cami, considering she had work at 3 and it was 9, and walked to the kitchen.

She poured some Cheerios(she always laughed, it reminded her of high school) and milk in a bowl. She started eating as she sat down on her plush couch. She turned the T.V. On, watching it quickly flicker to life.

She surfed through the channels with a scowl. She never liked morning T.V., they never had anything interesting. Maybe the Today show would be interesting on certain days on some odd scale, but mainly she'd just watch old cartoons. Sometimes she watched those retarded kiddie learning shows.

It made her think of her childhood, and it was still pretty funny in a childlike way. Sometimes she'd find herself yelling at the television like a crazed woman, shouting why they were so stupid, and an 'Obviously!' when they asked a ridiculous question.

She settled on watching Popeye, her eyes glued to the T.V. As she watched with interest. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. Apparently she tossed it somewhere in her couch.

Lifting pillows and searching the back of her couch, she found it wedged between two cushions. She opened the text to see it was Rachel's.

_Hey, are you okay? Quinn said you answered your phone yesterday after you left but I don't believe her. Call me back when you get this_

_~Rach_

Santana laughed and called her.

"_Santana! Thank God you're okay. I didn't know if you went or not. I couldn't find any-"_

"I didn't, I don't have any time to waste on her. And Why wouldn't I be okay? I didn't get kidnapped or some shit like that."

"_Fine, I believe you, whatever, but Don't do that **ever** again, Santana."_

She frowned. "Don't do what, _Rachel_?"She said her name in a mocking tone.

"_Leave without warning, I thought you got kidnapped or raped! I swear, I thought you were gone. You know on those crime shows where-"_

"Okay! I got it, you were worried and I'm sorry. I won't do it ever again. And those crime shows are messing with you, Berry." She heard a sigh.

"_You're right, but whatever. You're safe now and that's all that matters. Where'd you leave to anyway if you didn't mean Brittany?"_

Santana froze. What was she supposed to say? She didn't want to tell her about Brittany yet, not now anyway. "I got another call about my case and left." She lied smoothly.

She was impressed with herself, she could never lie without some kind of hint. At least they were on the phone and didn't see her subtly shift her legs.

"_I don't believe you. You saw Brittany, didn't you?_

Santana licked her lips. "No, but I called her. I told her I'd have to cancel and I'd see her whenever." She lied again. She smirked to herself and crossed her legs.

"_Really?"_

"Could we let this go Rach?" She snapped. She heard silence on the other end and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired right now. I have to go back later, anyway."

"_I still don't believe you, but I'll let it go. We're talking about this later so make up so more good lies."_

Santana laughed. "Yeah, yeah. What about you and _Noah_?" She drawled, saying his name in a sickly sweet voice. "Mike said he finally called you, and it's not a bad idea."

**Rachel's Side.**

Rachel sighed deeply on the other end.

"What's not a bad idea? The dinner or me making a complete fool of myself?" Rachel replied, cradling her phone between her ear and shoulder as she flipped through a magazine. She was relaxing as much as possible before starting another play. She had another month before her audition for Les Miserable.

"_You won't make a complete fool, Puck's fucking smitten with you. He knows everything about you, he could probably even make a fucking Wikipedia page about you."_

Rachel laughed. She hadn't noticed, but honestly Santana noticed everything about him. She started to grow fond of her old 'fuck buddy' and her new best friend getting together.

"Mhm, sure. But wouldn't it be awkward? Mike ,Tina, Sam, and Quinn acting all lovey dovey to each other and Noah and I sitting in awkward silence."

"_So? There's so much to talk about; what you both of you have been doing, relationships, all that first date crap."_

"We already know all that. For all we know, he could still be hung up on Quinn." She heard a snort on the other line and Rachel rolled her eyes. She switched the phone onto her left shoulder and continued flipping.

"_Him? Hung up on Quinn? Tell me your fucking kidding because that's a lame ass joke. He's over Quinn, always has been. If she hadn't had that little baby of hers created by his super sperm, they would probably be at each other's throats."_

Rachel frowned as a memory came back to her. "He told her he loved her. You never forget your first love, and she definitely was his. I don't think they'll get together, considering how happy she is with Sam, but he could have some sort of attraction to her.."

"_Stop thinking like that because it's ridiculous. He is **not** hung up on her, he is clearly into you, and you better get his fine ass into your bed before I pass out from the obvious sexual tension you two are showing. You're just paranoid."_

Rachel gaped. Sexual tension? They only met once at the bar! They showed no signs of tension.. "What tension? We just talked like friends."

"_Yeah, friends with benefits more like it. Who are you fooling, Rachel? Honestly? You and I and Quinn both know you are head over heels over Puckerman, even if you talked once. So do us both a favor and agree to the dinner. I swear to God if you don't, my foot will be up your little ass."_

Rachel blushed at her language. "Okay, okay! I'll call Micheal tomorrow, calm down. Can you tell me the truth now, please?" She was met with silence. "Hello?"

"_I have to go, I'll talk to you later."_

And then she hung up. Rachel sighed and placed her phone down on the counter.

…

Sorry for the long wait and how boring this chapter is! I'm working on FB Status too, so please be patient :) I'm sorry if you didn't like it :/


	5. UPDATE

I feel terrible that I Haven't updating in months! It's just that season three of Glee was pretty ehhh to me. I really miss the second season and it all changed so much, in my opinion, I just stopped watching which made me stop writing. I feel terrible, really, and I might start a new fanfic. I don't know much about Glee anymore, I've only watched the first three episodes of Season Three, so I might delete them.

Unless you guys don't want me to delete the stories so you can reread it, then I won't. But my new fanfics most likely won't be Glee related, but I have may new ideas that might end up failing haha.

Here's where you come in! I have some ideas on where I want to start a new slate, but it's a lot so pick a number(s) and/or leave ideas! :)

I might start a new just random story(it's one completely made up, not a fanfic of a tv, book, movie etc.) It would go in the Misc. Books category, the non-popular one.

I MIGHT write a Glee story, but not Puckleberry(sigh, it ended with Finchel). It might be OC for Sam or maybe Finn. Most likely Sam.

Even though I don't really watch Victorous, I was bored and started writing one xD It's a Beck/OC one. (I'm really into OC's now, most of all fanfics I read now are all OC)

Okay, what I might write Fanfics on(ones with stars are the ones most likely I'll write on) Victorious*, Criminal Minds, Hunger Games(Cato/OC, since I can't find any good ones!), Glee(The Sam/OC one)*, a random fanfic I will think up*,Captain America(Loveee Marvel! Avengers was AMAZING. Developing a huge crush on Tom Hiddleson and Loki. It's eating me up inside)

So, that's all I can think of. Any requests for a fanfic and I'll think it over :) I hope you guys aren't upset, Glee just isn't the way it was for me before! :((

.com/

I finally decided to go back on Twitter::/MonstersGoRawrr

Remember to leave requests and vote on a number!xxx


End file.
